Alternate Ending for 'A Sandy Winter'
by Gage39
Summary: Alternate ending for 'A Sandy Winter'.


Alternate Ending for 'A Sandy Winter'

* * *

Once they were all assembled in the Globe Room the Man in the Moon began to speak. "Healing Jack is a delicate process, one which requires much magic. I can heal him; but first I need something from each of you."

"What do you need?" North asked while the other three listened in eager anticipation.

"Belief," Manny answered, "or rather memories."

"You want our memories of Jack?!" Bunny shrieked.

"Not all of them," Manny quickly assured them. "One from each of you is all that I require. Return him to the Lake from whence he came and I will do my best."

"You better," Tooth muttered then flew off with Sandy to the infirmary to retrieve Jack.

While it only took them less than five minutes (including loading Jack into the sleigh and forcing Bunny to get in) Sandy was still a nervous wreck when they got there, demanding impatiently that they hurry up.

Finally, an exasperated North snapped, "I'm going as fast as I can, Sandy! I understand that you are worried about Jack; we all are. But threats are not going to be making me or the reindeer go faster. In fact, I think they go…slower!" the last part was yelled as the North Wind took matters into its own hands (so to speak) and grabbed the sleigh, propelling it to the lake as fast as it possibly could.

'Thank you, North Wind,' Sandy said as he exited the sleigh, still holding Jack in his arms. The Wind curled around Jack in response as Sandy placed him on the ice, as if to say that it would take care of Jack from here on out.

"What now?" Tooth asked as they all stepped back.

"You must join hands," Manny said.

"Aww," Bunny groaned. "Do we have to?"

In response Sandy glared at Bunny even as he grabbed Tooth's small, delicate hand.

"I guess so," Bunny gulped and quickly took hold of North and Tooth's hands.

"I will then take from each of you one memory and it should only be a few seconds," Manny told them.

"We are ready," North said solemnly.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Are you going to knock or not?" Tooth demanded.

Bunny threw her an irritated look even as he said, "I'm trying but the door's made out of bloody sand!"

Just then the door opened and Sandy looked at them, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hello, Sandy," North greeted. "We came to see Jack."

"Yay!" a voice cheered from inside the ship. "Company!"

Reluctantly Sandy moved back and allowed them inside. Once the door was closed they were hit with a blast of cold air, curtsy of the snow surrounding Jack as he sat on a couch, the North Wind curled around him as usual.

"Hello, Jack," Tooth said kindly as she flew over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said automatically. "And bored. Sandy's not very good at games."

'I am too!' Sandy protested. 'But you cheat.'

"Do not!" Jack cried.

'Do too.'

"Do not!"

When it quickly became apparent that this was a recurring argument that could probably go on for days Bunny decided to intervene by stepping forward. "Brought you a present, mate," he said, holding out the egg.

Jack's blue eyes grew impossibly wide. "For me?" he asked in wonder.

Bunny nodded.

Jack broke open the egg, revealing a piece of chocolate. Sandy's eyes grew wide and he began shaking his head no but it was already too late. The chocolate disappeared inside of Jack's mouth then his eyes got even wider. "Chocolate!" he yelled excitedly. Then he launched himself off the couch and at the Guardians.

"Duck!" North yelled rather unnecessarily even as they all hit the floor.

'You're dead meat,' Sandy told Bunny. 'As soon as he calms down I'm going to kill you.'

"He's going to get cavities!" Tooth wailed.

"Forget cavities; he's going to destroy this place," North said.

Even as Jack flew haphazardly around the room Sandy watched him rather fondly. His son was alive and they were together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Happy now? Hope you guys like this. Sorry it's a little short but didn't really feel like recounting the entire chapter before it. Lots of reviews please and thanks for following!


End file.
